1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar cells, and more particularly to thin film solar cells constructed of semiconductor material formed substantially about a fiber and incorporated into a module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar cells have been fabricated in fiber forms and planar forms. The following are examples of such devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,256, invented by Fletcher et al., discloses forming a cell array constructed of silicon fibers, each being doped to produce an inner region of one polarity type and an outer region of an opposite polarity type to form a continuous radial semiconductor junction. These fibers are arranged in both parallel and serial arrangements. The fiber is made of semiconductor material used as the base of the solar cell. Re. 29,833 discloses a tubular structure and is directed to providing conductive paths between interconnected fibers or tubes. Further examples of such tube-like structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,906, 3,687,633 and 3,591,348.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,914, invented by Weinstein et al., discloses forming a photovoltaic cell disposed on the inner and outer surfaces of a glass tube. The cell is formed of Cu.sub.2 S and CdS which provide a heterojunction. The semiconductor material is disposed around the circumference of the glass tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,404, invented by Garone et al., discloses a method and structure for providing an oval solar cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,536, invented by Ravi, discloses forming a monocrystalline silicon ribbon according to the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,348. The ribbon is formed by a hollow tube along the length of the tube. This provides a slightly curved photovoltaic cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,234, invented by Johnson et al., discloses a monocrystalline element formed as a half cylindrical junction. A collector is formed atop the arcuate cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,510, invented by Goldade et al., discloses a planar cell provided with a hemispherical portion for directing radiant energy to the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,744, invented by Hoegl et al., discloses forming a layered cylindrical photovoltaic cell arrangement. The cell is formed by layering multiple cylindrical cells disposed on a planar substrate.
The above referenced patents require expensive and time consuming processes and produce less than optimal performance cells with increased resistance.